


Fever

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fever, Fever Dreams, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is so hot.  Luckily, Sousuke's got the cure for what ails him.</p><p>A relatively plot-less SouRin for Yaoi Day 2015~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yaoi Day! This is SouRin smut....lacking all my usual fluff. Well, maybe not all of it...
> 
> I just wanted to try writing something short. I ALMOST succeeded,

Rin couldn’t remember the last time he’d fallen ill.  Actually, he could.  It was the last winter he’d spent at Sano Elementary.  He’d even been bedridden on his birthday, of all days.  Of course, that was years ago.  Now he was an adult, in peak performing shape, and a member of the Japanese National Swim Team.  Yet, despite avoiding sickness for nearly a decade and taking care to always eat the right things and get enough sleep, he, Matsuoka Rin, had caught a cold.

Not just any cold, either.  But a full-blown, headache-inducing, body-aching, hard-to-breathe cold with a fever. 

After joining the national team, Rin had moved out to Tokyo.  He’d lived on his own for about three weeks before he decided to move in with Sousuke, claiming that it ‘just didn’t feel right’ to live apart.  Sousuke already had a good-sized apartment near his college, so it was ‘no trouble’ for Rin to move in with him.

Of course, right now, Rin was alone.  Sousuke had class for most of the day on Tuesdays.  He rubbed the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead and cursed Nanase Haruka to the heavens.  This was all that hydrophile’s fault, anyway.

It was very early spring.  Some might even call it ‘late winter.’  They were over at Makoto’s apartment to see the new kitten he and Haru had just adopted.  ‘They’ meaning Sousuke and Rin and Haru and Makoto, of course.  And, despite how cute Makoto was, doting on his and Haru’s ‘furry baby,’ it seemed as though a couple of the guests were getting antsy.

“You know, Makoto’s and my apartment building has an Olympic-regulation pool,” Haru had said, sapphire eyes flashing as he looked over at Rin.

“It’s barely 10°C outside, Haru,” Rin frowned.

“The pool is heated,” he rebuked.

“Is it even open?” the redhead raised an eyebrow.

“Only one way to find out,” Haru challenged.  He must have been cooped up for too long.  Rin had the luxury of an indoor pool at the national team’s training facility.  Haru, on the other hand, had somehow chosen a college with an outdoor pool.

“I don’t know…” crimson eyes drifted over to Makoto and Sousuke, the former laughing as the dark-haired man dragged a string along the floor for the kitten to chase.

“That’s fine,” Haru said coolly.  “If you think you’re going to lose.”

“Wha-!” Rin started and then bit his lower lip.  Where the Hell had this competitive Haru been in high school?  He knew Rin couldn’t resist a challenge.  Especially one from his rival.  “I left my suit at home.”

“You can borrow one of mine.”

Twenty minutes later, they emerged from the water, still tied after several heats.  They were about to start another when Makoto and Sousuke’s voices interrupted them.

“Haru, you’re going to catch cold!” the sandy-haired man ran over and wrapped him in a towel.  “I’m really sorry, Rin,” he offered the redhead an apologetic glance and then dragged Haru back inside.

“Couldn’t resist him, could you?” Sousuke side-eyed Rin and then handed him a towel.

“Shut up,” Rin growled and reached for it.  His hand barely brushed the terrycloth before he sneezed.

Now it was two days later and that little sneeze had only been the first sign of what was to come.  Rin glowered at the ceiling before he felt a cough coming on.  That one cough turned into a fit.  He fell back against the pillows and whined.  He had no basis for comparison, but he was certain this was the worst cold anyone had ever had.  Ever.

He looked over at the clock on Sousuke’s nightstand.  He still had a few hours before the other man returned.  It was hard to tell, but he was pretty sure it was time to take his medicine.  Sousuke had left him very clear instructions.

1\.  Do not get out of bed.

2\.  Drink plenty of water.

3\.  Take your medicine every four hours.

He reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the shiny metallic blister pack of pills.  With an unusually large amount of effort, he managed to pop a capsule free. He popped it into his mouth and took a swig from one of the water bottles Sousuke had placed by the bed.

No matter how much water he drank, his throat felt so dry.  He gave up and placed the bottle on the floor.  He turned on his side and tried his best to sleep.  Being awake was too painful right now.

Rin felt like his body was on fire.  It no longer hurt to move.  The pain had been replaced by an intense burning heat.  He could feel sweat pouring off of him.  He was so out of it, he didn’t find it strange that he was floating.  The room around him was pitch black.  He felt so hot.

“Rin…” he heard Sousuke’s voice.  Oh, finally, Sousuke was here.  He tried to tell him how hot he felt, but the words wouldn’t come.  He maneuvered his floating form so he was facing the brunet.  Again he opened his mouth, but his voice was silent.  “Rin?” the taller man looked concerned.  The redhead reached out to him, but when their hands touched, his skin ignited.

Rin tried to pull away, but the flames spread all over his and Sousuke’s bodies.  It was so hot.  So very hot.  He tried to scream, but his throat was so dry.  He wanted water.  Needed water.

“Rin?” Sousuke voice sounded so worried.  “Rin, wake up.”

“Can’t…” Rin finally found his voice.  “Sou…suke…so hot…”

“Rin, please wake up,” the taller man nudged his shoulder and the flames crackled.  Suddenly, Rin started to feel a bit cooler.  A heavy weight he hadn’t noticed was removed from his chest.  Then he felt a thin, damp layer being peeled from his skin.  He opened his eyes.

The white ceiling of their bedroom stared back down at him, obscured partially by his boyfriend’s concerned face.

“Sou…” he croaked.

“Rin, your fever’s breaking,” the dark-haired man explained.  “You sweat through your clothes,” he went on.

“Okay…” Rin blinked lazily.  That must have been the wet thing he felt.  He looked down as Sousuke removed his pajama pants, too.  Now he was naked on the bed, still warm, but nowhere near as hot as he had been.

“I’m going to take you to the shower,” Sousuke said softly as large gentle hands began to lift him.  Rin shook his head, stopping when he felt his vision swim.

“No…” he moaned.  “Water…”

“Yes, I’m taking you to the water,” Sousuke said.

“No…thirsty…” Rin reached blindly for his water bottle.  Sousuke must have understood, because he felt the cool plastic against his fingertips.  Rin tried as hard as he could to grip the bottle, but he felt like his strength had been completely drained.  “Feed it to me…” he whined.

He heard Sousuke let out a frustrated sigh before he heard the sound of the cap being removed from the bottle.  He parted his lips, expecting to feel the plastic rim of the water bottle against them, but instead he felt Sousuke’s lips over his.  Crimson eyes shot open just as his lover’s tongue forced the cool water into his mouth.  He swallowed as best he could, but some of the water trickled out and down his chin.

“Sou…I…” he gasped when they pulled apart.  “I…” he stared up at his lover.  Did he always look this good?  And when had Sousuke removed his own shirt?  Oh, maybe for the shower…

“Are you still thirsty?” Sousuke asked breathlessly, his own cheeks slightly flushed.  Rin thought about it.  As nice as a cool shower sounded right now, there was suddenly something else he wanted even more.  The heat from his skin seemed to dissipate, only to reform in one spot in particular.  He wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders and pulled him down so their noses nearly brushed.

“Very.”

*~*

Rin didn’t know how Sousuke had lost his pants or when he’d managed to pull out the bottle of lubricant, he only noticed when he felt cool fingers sliding into his entrance, working him open.

“Ah…S-Sou…suke…” he gasped, loving the slightly stinging stretch of his lover’s expert fingers.  “More…” he moaned.

“Shit, Rin…” Sousuke gasped and leaned down to kiss his neck.  “You’re so hot inside…”  The taller man’s words went straight to the ache between his legs.  His fingers weren’t enough.  He needed more.

“That’s enough,” Rin reached down and pulled on Sousuke’s wrist.  “I want yours…” he begged, crimson eyes wet with unshed tears of frustration.  “I want yours inside.”

“Rin,” the brunet swallowed and pulled his hand back.  Rin watched with impatience as his lover put the condom on.

“Hurry,” the redhead hissed.  He could have sworn Sousuke laughed at him, but it could have been his imagination.  Before he could open his mouth and ask, he felt something much thicker than fingers at his entrance.  “Yes…” he hummed and wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend, letting his eyes slip closed.  The latex of the condom felt cool against his heated skin.

“Oh shit,” Sousuke moaned as he entered.  “Oh fuck, Rin, it’s like you’re on fire,” he let his forehead drop to Rin’s shoulder as he slid the rest of the way in.  “So hot…so tight…”

“Shut up,” Rin gasped.  “Shut up and fuck me.”  Now he was sure he heard the taller man chuckle.

“Yes, Rin,” he said huskily against his ear before he started to move.  Rin threw his head back as he felt his lover fill him over and over.  Sousuke was unfairly good at this, which didn’t make any sense because he was one hundred percent sure the brunet had been a virgin before they started dating. Then again, Rin had made sure Sousuke had gotten plenty of practice.

“Mm…there…there!” Rin arched his back when he felt Sousuke brush against the little bundle of nerves inside him.  “Oh, Sousuke…f-fuck…fuck fuck!” he gripped his lover’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into tanned flesh.

“Ah, this tight, hot, greedy hole of yours is sucking me in,” Sousuke nearly purred.  Rin wasn’t normally one for dirty talk in bed and Sousuke knew it.  But right now, he didn’t care.  He was so hot.  So close.  He just wanted Sousuke to extinguish the heat inside of him.

“Y-Yeah…fuck this greedy ass,” the redhead could be embarrassed later.  Besides, his filthy mouth seemed to spur his lover on.  Sousuke redoubled his efforts, nearly bending the redhead in half as he slammed into him.  Rin felt his climax building.  He was so close.  He didn't even have to touch himself.

“S-Sou…c-cumming…!” he gasped and bit his boyfriend’s shoulder to stifle his scream as he reached his peak, vision whiting out.  He felt more than heard Sousuke follow after him.  They lay there in a sweaty, panting tangle of limbs.  “That…was…good…” Rin panted.  “Love you…”

“Love you, too,” Sousuke chuckled breathlessly.  “Ready for that shower now?”

“Yes, I feel filthy,” he complained as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Your mouth certainly was,” the brunet smirked.

“That was caused by fever-induced delirium,” Rin glared up at him, finally coming to his senses.  “Don’t expect to hear it again."  Sousuke would have pouted, but it wasn’t his style.

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up,” Sousuke stood up and reached his hand out for Rin to take.  The redhead tried to move his legs, but they felt like they were made of jelly.  He cleared his throat awkwardly and blushed.

“Carry me?” he looked up through thick lashes.  He didn’t miss the smile on his boyfriend’s face.  Sousuke lived for shit like this.  “Don’t get too excited,” he added quickly.

“Yes, Rin,” the taller man laughed as he scooped his lover up and carried him into the bathroom.

*~*OMAKE*~*

“Makoto told me you got sick after our race,” Haru said, handing Rin a plastic container filled with a murky liquid.  “I made mackerel soup,” he explained.

“Uh, thanks,” the redhead offered a weak smile.

“Well, you seem better now, anyway,” the other man’s face remained stoic.

“Yes, well, I can always heat this up for Sousuke,” Rin peered through the frosted plastic at the ‘soup.’  “He caught my cold.”

“Rin…” a deep moan came from the other room.

“Well, I’d better go check on him,” Rin looked over his shoulder.  “Thanks for stopping by,” he waved and shut the door.  He put the mysterious fish liquid in the fridge before heading to the bedroom.

“Rin…water…” Sousuke whined.

“Just a second,” the redhead smiled as he reached down to grab a bottle.  He took a mouthful and fed the water to his boyfriend much like he’d done for him the day before.  When he pulled away, the brunet was panting.  Rin thought he looked cute like that.  Cerulean eyes tried to focus through a feverish haze.

“Rin?” he murmured.

“Yes?”

“Why am I naked?”

**Author's Note:**

> Payback.


End file.
